The U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,072 issued to this inventor of the present invention discloses a saddle girth having a protective lining which is provided with a plurality of rounded knobs. These rounded knobs are arranged uniformly and slantingly to provide dual purposes of preventing the saddle girth from moving about and of affording a breathing effect between the belly skin of a horse and the saddle girth. The protective lining so disclosed in the afore-mentioned U.S. Patent is found to be inadequate in design in that the rounded knobs are incapable of effecting fully the intended functions thereof.